We Are Family
by Prithvi14
Summary: What if there's another Mikaelson? A beloved little sister who never left Niklaus' side in any situation, who deperately wants to be Caroline's friend. Little did she know that her beloved brother will take a liking to the baby vampire. Pairing: Klaroline, Kalijah, Mabekah, Stelena, Fage, Kennett, Damon/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi Friends. I am sorry for deleting the story. Actually I am re-posting it. The chapters are too short for my liking. So I am re-posting them now.**_

_**Enjoy. And please, leave your reviews.**_

_**I own nothing, except Arabelle Mikaelson.**_

* * *

"A history teacher?" the girl asked from her position crouched on the couch, "Of all the people in Mystic Falls, you chose a history teacher to be your host, brother?"

"It's good to see you too, little sister" the man said as he walked toward the couch and leaned against it, "Besides I had this sudden urge to teach those young ones a proper history"

The girl scoffed. "If I didn't know you well, I would have said you were very genuine. But tell me why him?"

The man smirked, "Did I forget to mention that the history teacher happens to be…" he frowned as if searching for the right word, "Ah yes! Dating the doppelganger's aunt"

The girl smirked but after a moment she made a face.

"What is it, Arabelle?" the man asked, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"It's weird to hear your words in someone else's voice, Niklaus" she said. "So, the full moon's in two days. When are you going to switch bodies?"

"The evening of the ritual" Niklaus said.

"Any word about good ole Elijah?"

"No. but if I know better he's already stationed in Mystic Falls to get me at my vulnerable state" Niklaus said.

Arabelle gasped. "During the transformation"

He nodded.

* * *

Alaric Saltzman, or should I say Niklaus Mikaelson?, was sitting on the couch with a book in his hand. History Book, no less. Niklaus found it really funny with the records they keep on the events that has happened a long ago. He actually regretted to choose the history teacher's body when he first came across the text books about the French Revolution. To a man who witnessed that horrible events that occurred in those times, the history book seemed to be book of lies. Closing the book he placed it on the table across from him, careful not to wake his now peacefully sleeping sister with her head on his lap.

In the last thousand years since his family became the creatures of night, the only person to be constantly beside him was Arabelle. Never once had he daggered her. Because there was no reason to do that. For all these years his other siblings and Mikael saw him only as Klaus, the deadliest big bad Original soon-to-be-hybrid. But she was the only one to see him for who he really was, Niklaus, the big brother. She was always there in every moment of his life.

She was special and he would never let anyone harm her. He wanted to keep her in England, in their estate, tucked safe. He knows the dangers that are lurking for him on the full moon night. Elijah would be there for sure. But he has to make sure that Arabelle safe from Elijah.

But Arabelle being Arabelle, decided that she wants to witness the ritual with her own eyes, not with the words from her brother. He couldn't say no to her with those blue puppy eyes she used. And now, here she was on the couch in Alaric Saltzman's apartment.

* * *

**Evening of the ritual**

Arabelle watched silently as the witch named Greta chanted the ancient spell. Candles dancing brightly around her. Katerina was obviously very nervous. Arabelle could practically feel the woman's fear from across the room.

Greta, the witch, stopped the chanting as another man, who she believed to be a warlock walked toward the six feet height box. Apparently Alaric Saltzman fainted which meant that she was going to see her brother. The warlock opened the box. Out walked a tall, lean, green-blue eyed, dirty blonde haired man in suit.

Niklaus.

Before Niklaus could say a word, Arabelle moved in a vampire speed toward her brother and hugged him tightly. She breathed heavily and said, "Niklaus".

Niklaus stepped back from the hug, and smiled at his sister. "Hello sister"

He kept his hand around her waist as she moved to stand beside him.

He looked up at Katerina and smirked, "Let's go break the curse, shall we?"

Soon enough they reached the clearing where the ritual was to be occurred. Arabelle thought back to what happened as they started to move toward the door of the apartment.

That blue eyes, dark haired, Damon "annoying" Salvatore appeared, blabbering smugly about how he killed the warlock and rescued the vampire and the werewolf that wa to be sacrificed. Little did he know that his efforts were in vain.

Niklaus was nothing if not with at least a thousand plans like Plan A, Plan A1, Plan A2,... till Plan Z100. He had another set of scarificial lambs readied even before the Salvatore's rescue mission.

Arabelle could not ignore the nagging feeling, like something bad was going to happen, reeling inside her. She was pretty much sure that Elijah was there, making himself ready to take down Niklaus in his vulnerable state.

But she would not let that happen. She did promise Niklaus Always and Forever. Others may have ignored that but she would never do that. She would be there for him and save him from Elijah, even if it cost her own life.

Niklaus deserves happiness after everything he endured for thousand years.

* * *

Arabelle couldn't help but feel the weird feeling inside her. Something was going to be wrong. But not the ritual that was for sure. She could feel Niklaus' anxiousness, Jules' pain and Elena and Jenna's fear from where she was standing. The ritual was about to be started when the 'saint' Stefan Salvatore seeking Niklaus a moment and offered himself in place of Jenna.

Oh how romantic. To die in a ritual alongside the woman you loved.

But Niklaus has other plans for that particular Salvatore. Of course, he refused the offer.

The ritual started.

As much as she hated seeing people used as sacrificial lambs, she was not regretting standing beside her brother while he was killing a vampire, a werewolf and a doppelganger. He has been waiting for a thousand years. And she would be damned if she allow anyone to jeopardize the ritual, let alone Elijah.

Moonstone. **_Status: Burst into fire_**.

Werewolf (who has been bickering). **_Staus: Heart plucked out._**

Vampire (who thought she could stop the ritual by biting the witch). **_Status: Staked_**.

Doppelganger (who gave a piece of her mind by saying 'Go to hell' to Niklaus). **_Status: Draining of blood. Finally dead._**

Finally. It's happening.

She could see the pull Niklaus was feeling on the full moon.

Suddenly the wind picked up around them. The weird feeling was increasing with every second. A caramel skinned girl was walking toward them with her hand stretched and chanting. A witch, Interesting. A Bennett witch, no less. She could feel it. Out of nowhere the elder Salvatore came and snapped Greta's neck and picked up the doppelganger's body. The fire started to blaze. This was not good. The pain Niklaus was enduring now was very big. She was feeling helpless. Just as she rised her hand, she caught her brother's eyes. He shook his head. No.

A man in perfect suit was walking toward Niklaus.

Elijah.

She started moving toward them. She could hear him say, "Hello, Brother", in a rather mocking way. Just as she almost reached them Elijah reached for Niklaus' heart.

Arabelle hissed and moved toward him, but was stopped short with his another hand in her throat. "Hello, Sister" he said in the same mocking tone.

"Let go of Niklaus, Elijah. Or I swear I would never forgive you and make every day of your life a living hell" Arabelle hissed at Elijah.

Elijah quirked his eyebrow as if she was telling a joke.

"Do it! Do it, Elijah!" Niklaus challenged, "And you will never see your family"

That seemed to do the trick.

"I would listen to him if I were you, brother" Arabelle added fuel to the fire.

Out in the corner they could hear the witch and Stefan Salvatore trying to make Elijah kill Niklaus. Oh they still have to learn about the Mikaelsons.

"Do it. Or I will take all three of you" the witch said.

Elijah turned toward them. "You will die"

"I don't care" the witch said.

Stupid girl. Ready to give up her life for someone who was from the long line of bitches.

Elijah gave both of his siblings a nod before turning toward the witch and the vampire and muttering "I'm sorry"

And then the Mikaelsons left the area.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline doesn't know what was worse.

A) Being a creature of the night

B) Turned by a woman who looks like your best friend

C) Keeping it a secret from your mother and boyfriend, when your mother was a vampire hunter and boyfriend was affected by the vampires the most

D) Spending time with your boyfriend's best friend , who was werewolf on his way to his first full moon, unintentionally

E) Getting yourself nearly killed in a ritual

But that's not the worst part. The worst part was your boyfriend was one of the people in the "rescue" mission to stop the ritual.

When Damon Salvatore came to the tomb to rescue her and Tyler, she was very happy and ran with him only to see Matt Donovan, her boyfriend, standing there with a crossbow.

So, now he knows. _Wonderful!_ She thought

She was grateful that Damon came to her rescue but she also was furious that he brought Matt along. And as if couldn't get any worse, Tyler started to transform. Tonight was the full moon after all. Damon _ordered_ her to take Matt somewhere safe. And she did. She took him to the Lockwood Mansion in her vampire speed. A part of her was relieved to get Matt safe and sound, away from all the madness that surrounded Mystic Falls. But another part of her was afraid what would happen next. Not to mention, Damon was there dealing with a werewolf on a full moon night all alone.

But one thing was for sure. She would either have to compel to forget that she was a vampire or let go of him. Both were not sitting well with her. She couldn't keep compelling him for the rest of their life. So, however painful it is, she must let go of him. For his own good.

As for Elena, thank God, Bonnie performed a spell to link her and John Gilbert, Elena's biological father minutes before the ritual. Elena woke up as soon as the link brought the imminent death of John. But it was still disturbing. Elena lost most of her family. Her father, mother, biological father, biological mother, aunt. Everyone so close to her was dead. Jeremy Gilbert was the only family now left for Elena. And Alaric too. Even though Alaric was not related by blood, he was practically Elena's step-father and was dating Jenna. If the things went right, they would have married eventually. But now no more Jenna.

This was not how their high school life was supposed to be. They must have been running around to do project and school works. They must have been in each and every committee. They would score high marks and graduate with good names and get placed in the university they seek.

But no. They were not supposed to run for their life. Being supernatural _sucks!_ Original family, curses, rituals, sacrifices; this was not supposed to be their day to day activity. Elena being doppelganger certainly was a problem. It was like moths being attracted by the fire. They have to be very cautious. They have to stay on alert. Her blood being special attracts and would attract many creatures all over the world.

Upon their arrival the next morning of the ritual, Bonnie explained them what has happened. Elijah double-crossed them. Well, they should not have trusted him. They were brothers, for God's sake. But Bonnie said about seeing a girl with Klaus. And Stefan said that she called them as 'brother'. Now Caroline was very curious. Elena said that Elijah said Klaus has killed his family, or their family. And also he failed to inform them that they have a sister who was still with Klaus.

_Questions, Questions, Questions._

But that's not a problem now, was it? The ritual was over, Elena was safe and the Originals would be leaving town sooner. They could go back to their life.

They next day a private funeral was conducted for John and Jenna. Attended only by Salvatores, Gilberts, Bonnie, Matt and Caroline. But something about Damon was…. Off. She could not pin point what was it.

Everything would go back to normal, she thought to herself. But you couldn't know what tomorrow holds for you.

* * *

Niklaus woke up in the woods, completely naked, relishing the feel of the aftermath of the transformation. As he picked himself up, a leather jacket came flying to his face. Apparently Elijah was waiting for him with some clothes. He spent two nights in the wolf form, making up for the lost time. Once the ritual was over, he felt the pull of the full moon. While he broke the curse and released the wolf in him, he could also now transform on his will.

Niklaus was pondering on these thoughts as he dressed. Elijah chose that moment to remind him of the deal. Of course, he wanted to be reunited with his family. He would never say no to his siblings' wishes. So once he was back in the apartment, he would reunite Elijah with his family.

And he told him so. It's about time.

Niklaus entered the apartment with Elijah to see Arabelle sitting on the couch with Stefan Salvatore across her, while Katerina Petrova sat on the single bed.

"Good, you are here. I started to wonder you wanted to stay in wolf form itself" Arabelle said as she walked toward him to give a hug.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Niklaus said as he returned her hug.

Arabelle scoffed. "Young Salvatore here wants to talk to you"

Niklaus smirked. "You keep popping up, don't you?"

"I need your help to save my brother" Stefan said.

"Well, whatever it is, it must wait. I have an obligation to my brother, here. I'm afraid it can't wait" Niklaus gestured to Elijah as he walked further into the room.

Arabelle sighed inwardly. _'It's not going to be pretty little reunion, Elijah' _she thought.

Elijah walked toward Stefan as he spoke, "You do know how important family is, or you wouldn't be here"

Stefan's expression remained neutral.

Elijah continued, "My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own"

"And so I shall" Niklaus said from behind Elijah. And just like that Niklaus daggered him. And the expression on Stefan's face was priceless. "Sh…shshshsh" Niklaus said as he lowered Elijah to the floor.

"Poor Elijah" Arabelle murmured, for which Niklaus smirked.

* * *

Niklaus doesn't want to do that, but Elijah left him no other choice. He would have to talk to his baby sister later about this. He knew her very well, she would understand. But it was his duty to explain these things to her. He looked down to his brother's grayed body. A lump formed in Niklaus' throat. This was not how it's supposed to be. He must be celebrating his victory with all his siblings.

No. This was for the best. The time was not right.

He looked up to Stefan Salvatore. In his new found hybrid speed, Niklaus backed him against the wall and said, "Now what am I gonna do with you?"

He stabbed him with a stake that he found in the hunter's apartment. Stefan leaned into Niklaus as he struggled to stand.

"It's quite near your heart. A slightest movement and you are dead" he whispered in Stefan's ear.

"He's just trying to help his brother" Katerina said from behind him.

Niklaus smirked.

"They said you have the cure. I'll make you a deal, just give me the cure and I'll do whatever you want" Stefan practically begged.

Niklaus lowered Stefan to the floor and removed the stake. _'Almost there'_, Niklaus thought. He looked at Arabelle who was watching everything from the couch. She met his eyes and smirked. "What do you say, little sister?" Niklaus asked, "Do you think I should give him the cure?"

Arabelle shrugged and said, "I don't know. You are the politician here. You move the pieces as you see fit. Why ask me?"

Niklaus put his palm on his chest and said jokingly, "You hurt me, Belle"

"Oh for the love of God, Niklaus, he's almost there. Why don't you just name your price?" Arabelle said impatiently.

Niklaus turned toward Stefan and said, "You see Salvatore, the problem is you are not any good to me the way you are now. You are just shy and useless. Sister?" He gestured Arabelle to continue.

Arabelle walked near where Stefan was lying and sat cross-legged. Her elbows to her knees, her fingers entwined and supporting her chin. "We've heard of one vampire. On and off the wagon. Crazy punk. He was magnificent. In 1917, he went to Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village. True Ripper."

"Sound familiar?" Niklaus asked, as he came to stand behind Arabelle.

Stefan looked up at him, "I haven't been in that way for a very long time"

Stefan and Arabelle stood up as Niklaus said, "Well, that's the vampire, I can make deal with. That is the kind of talent I can use when I leave this town"

Arabelle moved to stand beside Niklaus.

"Katerina come here" Niklaus called without taking his eyes off Stefan. He took Katerina's hand and bit her wrist. She was yelling as the venom started to course through her veins. Niklaus then bit his own wrist and shoved the blood in Katerina's mouth. And so the bite heals. "You want your cure. There it is"

"Your blood is the cure" Stefan wondered aloud.

Niklaus moved toward Stefan as his hand went around his shoulder, "Gonna love Mother Nature. Now, let's talk. You and I"

Niklaus filled a small bottle with his blood. "Let's have a drink, shall we?" he said as he pushed a blood bag toward Stefan. Stefan took a sip of the blood from the bag. "Finish it. All of it"

And so he did. Once Stefan finished the blood bag, he pushed another toward him.

"I am not gonna be like that again" Stefan repeated.

Niklaus smirked. "You do as I say and you get the cure. Remember?"

When Stefan made no move to drink from the blood bag, Niklaus started to pour his blood in the sink. "Wait" Stefan said and started to drink the blood from the blood bag.

And on and on, it went. Nearly a dozen blood bags later, Niklaus looked at him with some amusement and more pride in his eyes.

"Just get this over with, Niklaus" Arabelle snapped.

"As you wish, Belle" Niklaus said.

Taking the cure, he went toward Katerina and compelled her to take it to the elder Salvatore.

"No" Stefan said, "She wouldn't take it to him"

Niklaus just shrugged while Arabelle groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

And just like that Niklaus and Stefan left Mystic Falls searching for wolf packs. But Arabelle decided to stay in town. Well, not in Mystic Falls but the town next to Mystic Falls, so she could keep an eye on what was happening in the little town. She compelled a lady living with her toddler son to stay in her house. But she was very careful to control her bloodlust. She was afraid that she might hurt the child accidentally. She enrolled in the Mystic Falls High School for the eleventh grade.

She was walking toward her locker as she tried to call Niklaus again. She has been trying his phone from morning but he seems to be out of coverage area. Since Niklaus' curse has been lifted, she thought it would be nice to start a new phase in her life. Like going to school, making friends, blah… blah… blah... But as usual Niklaus wouldn't let her. She practically had to beg him to let her stay while he went to his hunting trip with Stefan.

Arabelle thought back to the conversation she had just before they left town.

_Arabelle was sitting on the couch beside her brother. There were more than a dozen blood bags all over the floor. "Was that necessary, Niklaus?" She asked her brother._

_"He needs to fight the blood lust, Belle." He said._

_"Making him drink blood wouldn't help" she retorted._

_"Do you remember how I was in the first century after we were turned?" he asked her._

_Of course, she can remember. Niklaus was a ripper. He wiped out many villages in England during their first century. "Yes"_

_"Do you remember what Elijah did to me? To get a grip on my bloodlust?" _

_"Of course" She murmured as she thought back to the treatment Elijah came up with to help Niklaus control his blood lust. One night Elijah brought more than hundred people, who were compelled, to the mansion they were staying and locked them in a room with Niklaus. He left them there for two hours, saying that when he opens the door, no one should be alive. He did for eight times, but when he brought people for the tenth time, Niklaus begged Elijah to stop. They couldn't understand anything at first. But then Elijah said, by forcing Niklaus to drink the blood continuously, his vampire side started to reject the blood to be supplied continuously._

_"So you are making… no, forcing him to drink blood so that his vampire side might reject continuous drinking of blood at some point?" Arabelle asked._

_"Something like that. He was my friend once, Belle, even though he doesn't remember. I don't want him to live the rest of his life with the self-pity and guilt" Niklaus said._

_"And they say you are a monster" Arabelle mused._

Every coin has two sides, so does every man. So was Niklaus. Everyone thought he was a monster. But there was more sweet and caring side to him. Which, unfortunately, no one knew, except for her.

After taking her book out of the locker she started to close it.

"Hi" someone said from her right. She turned to her right side to see a blonde girl with blue eyes. Her hair was golden blonde and her eyes were sapphire blue. She was dressed in green top and black jeans.

"Hi" Arabelle said, with a smile.

"I am Caroline. Caroline Forbes. Are you a new student?" Caroline asked.

"Yes. I am Arabelle." She shook her hand.

Vampire. Most likely the one from the "Mystic Falls Gang", that Katerina mentioned.

Arabelle found herself wondering if she could be friends with Caroline. The girl has the light that no vampire has, her smile was affecting. She was a wonderful woman, pity she was with the doppelganger party.

* * *

When School was over, she went to the parking lot where she parked her black SUV, which screamed elegance and darkness in equal proportions. She drove straight to the Mystic Grill. She wanted to appear as a normal teenage in this insufferable town.

A blonde boy came by to take orders.

"Burger" she paused for a moment, "and water"

The boy smiled to himself as he went to bring the orders, to what seemed like the kitchen area. That's when she noticed him. That insufferably hot Damon 'annoying' Salvatore. He was sitting at the bar with what seemed like bourbon in his hand. And he looked at her with his blue amazing eyes. And she forgot to breathe. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours.

And that moment was interrupted by blonde boy, who came with her orders. Arabelle looked away from Damon. It took her a moment to scold herself to behave. She breathed heavily twice and smiled at the boy who was looking at her as if she has ten heads.

"Are you new to town?" he asked.

"Yes" Arabelle said.

"I am Matt Donovan" he extended his hand.

"Arabelle" She said as she shook his hand, "A pleasure"

"Same" he replied and went to take orders.

Arabelle raised her eyes to the bar to see if Damon was still there. To her utter disappointment and relief he was there, watching her from the corner of his eyes, which was not gone unnoticed by her.

She felt her cheek turning red with her blushing. In the thousand years of her existence, she never felt this way toward any man. But unfortunately, he seemed to worship the doppelganger. So he was off-limits. With that as her final that she left the Grill.

* * *

Damon was nursing his guilt and pain with bourbon in the Grill from the afternoon. He was trying to track down Stefan for two days, with no success. Bonnie tried to do a locator spell but it seemed like a powerful witch was protecting them.

A powerful witch than Bonnie Bennett. That was even more disturbing.

He was pondering on his thoughts when he saw Matt taking orders from someone. He could only here her voice as Matt stood in his line of view. Her voice was like a song to his ears. If only he knew who she was. As Matt went to the kitchen area, he turned again to see the girl in question.

There sitting in the Grill, with black wavy hair and green eyes, was the goddess from heaven. Their eyes locked. He has never seen someone like her. A true beauty. He felt the instant electricity in the air when he took her in. Everything around them was forgotten. It was only he and her. Her green eyes were looking straight into his, her lips, those kissable rosy lips, were slightly open with what seemed like gasp.

Their moment was broken by Matt who returned to her table with her orders. He couldn't help but eavesdrop.

_"Are you new to town?" Matt asked._

_"Yes" the girl said._

_"I am Matt Donovan"._

_"Arabelle" _

That's when it hit him. She was the girl he saw with Klaus in Alaric's apartment. She must be the one Stefan said who seemed to be Klaus' sister.

He continued to study her from the corner of his eyes. '_Off-limits, Damon'_, he tried to remind himself and failed miserably. And just like that she left the Grill.

First with Elena and now with Arabelle. Why his mind has to wander to the women he couldn't get.

No, he would win Arabelle. But was that possible with their rivalry with the Mikaelsons?

* * *

Arabelle could not believe what she just felt. She needed answers. And she knew exactly where to find them. She walked out of the Grill toward her car that was parked in outside. She doesn't know whether what she felt was true or not, but she must find whatever it is. She hopped into the car and drove as fast as she could.

Reaching her destination, that was the house she compelled for herself, she left a silent breath to calm herself. And failed miserably. She walked up the steps and opened the door. The little boy, Ryan was playing with a ball in the living room.

As soon as he saw her, he ran toward her. "Belle!" he shrieked and giggled as she swooped him in her arms.

"Hi handsome" Arabelle said.

The little boy giggled again. Leaving him to his own playing and promising that she would tell him stories after dinner she walked to the kitchen to find his mother preparing salad.

She told the compelled woman, Lauren, not to disturb her. She climbed up the stairs to the guest bedroom she was staying in. She quickly changed into her pajamas and laid down on the bed after lighting a single candle on the bedside table.

She mumbled some Latin words that would allow her to be in unconscious state for a while.

Well, being a Vampire/Witch Original Hybrid has its perks.

She soon felt the air around her shift and everything went black.

_Arabelle woke up on from the bed and let out a sigh seeing her unconscious body. She walked around the house and decided to go to the woods. _

_What perfect place to find them than among the woods. She used her vampire speed to reach the Mystic Falls woods. _

_"There you are, my little angel" a voice said behind her._

_She turned around and practically squealed, seeing the woman she loved like her own mother. She jumped straight into her arms and gave her a warm hug._

_"Why are you here?" the woman asked as they backed from the embrace and started to walk through the woods._

_"I wanted to confirm something, Ayanna" Arabelle said._

_"And what is it you want to confirm?" Ayanna asked her._

_Arabelle scoffed. "Pretend as if you don't know what I am talking about."_

_Ayanna chuckled, "You want something, then you must ask for it"_

_"Alright. Come with me" Arabelle took Ayanna's hand and let her through the woods. They walked and walked and walked and walked and finally they reached the mystic Grill._

_"What place is this?" Ayanna asked._

_"Mystic Grill" Arabelle said and chuckled. Ayanna raised her eyebrow in question. "Nothing. It's just…. Thousand years ago, this is the place where we hunt for wild flowers and now it is a place where you can get drinks and food and fun."_

_Ayanna snorted._

_"Uh-hug! Not so lady-like, Ayanna" Arabelle teased her._

_"So, what are we doing here?" Ayanna asked. _

_They entered the Mystic Grill. She saw that Damon was still there drinking bourbon. "Him" Arabelle said._

_"What about him?" Ayanna asked._

_"Alright! This is what happened. I met him once. On the night when Niklaus broke the curse. But we didn't see eye-to-eye. He was there to taunt Niklaus by rubbing that he rescued the vampire and werewolf that were to be sacrificed on his face, oblivious to the fact that he had already made sure he had another set of sacrificial lambs. And today I was here having some… snack, you could say. He was in the exact same place he is now. And we saw each other. This time eye-to-eye, and I am pretty much sure he is the 'one'. I felt it in the air, Ayanna. I felt like the air was sucked from my lungs, like we were the only people in the place. And I don't know what to do. So I made a dramatical exit." Arabelle said almost non stop._

_"So what if he is the 'one'?" Ayanna asked curiously. Surely, if she felt it, then knowing her, she would be beyond happy._

_"He is in love with the doppelganger" Arabelle said, her face fell._

_Ayanna chuckled. "Even after thousand years, the Petrova line is managing to keep the men wrapped around their finger."_

_"That's not funny, Ayanna" Arabelle whined._

_"I apologize, my dear" Ayanna couldn't control her laughter as Arabelle stood there with a pout._

_"What?!"Arabelle almost shouted._

_"Congratulations" Ayanna said throwing her hands around Arabelle._

_She stood there with a confused expression._

_"He is the one" Ayanna chuckled._

_Arabelle blinked. This is not good._

_"Now, run along!" Ayanna said shooing her. "I want to know more about this boy"_

_Arabelle snorted._

_"What is his name again?" Ayanna asked._

_"Damon. Damon Salvatore" Arabelle said as she walked away. "See you soon, Ayanna"_

_"May the spirits be with you, Belle" Ayanna said knowing she could hear her._

_Arabelle went straight to the house and returned to her bed._

Arabelle woke up with a start. Her worst nightmare came true. He was the one. And he was in love with another woman. The brother's girlfriend, no less.

Ugh! The spirits can't choose a better revenge on her.

Of all the people in the world, should it be him?

Damon Salvatore. Her soul mate.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's next chapter. **_

_**Please leave your reviews.**_

_**I own nothing.**_

* * *

It's been two days since Niklaus and Stefan left town, but there was no sign of the "Mystic Falls" gang. From what Arabelle gathered from Katerina, the gang has three vampires, a human and a witch. Not to mention, the werewolf that Damon Salvatore rescued. She almost met everyone. And she was very careful not to mention her last name.

She was yet to meet the witch. For some reasons, the witch has not been to school for these two days. And she was sure, the moment she saw her, she would recognize her. Arabelle silently thanked the spirits.

She always wondered if the Bennett bloodline continued after Ayanna's daughter was lost at the sea. And now she has the proof that the line survived. Ayanna must have been watching over them. By the looks of it, she was sure that the girl doesn't know her family secret. Had she known, she wouldn't be there to hurt Niklaus.

With all these thoughts, she entered the Grill, silently praying not to run into Damon Salvatore. As she entered, she went straight to the bar and sat on the stool. Matt, the human boy of the gang was there.

"Scotch, please" Arabelle said as Matt approached.

"ID?" Matt asked.

She was one thousand and twenty four years old, for God's sake. But she could hardly say it in the public, could she? She pulled out a fake ID from her purse and showed him.

Matt frowned as he handed her the scotch. Honestly, she didn't care. She was here to drink to oblivion to process what Ayanna had told her. The more she thought of it, the more she got confused. Why him? Why it had to Damon 'Irritating' Salvatore? She was nursing her scotch with her thought, that she didn't notice someone sat next to her.

"Bourbon, quarterback"

Arabelle closed her eyes briefly as she cursed every living being in the earth. _Wonderful,_ she thought. Why it had to be _him_ to be here, next to her? She slowly put the glass on the counter, careful not to look at him. She could feel the pull. It would best for both of them if she left before he decided to open his big mouth.

"Ah! Isn't it the youngest Original" Damon _did_ decide to open his big mouth.

She masked her face with annoyance, which she mastered after nearly a thousand years, and turned toward the raven haired vampire who was to her greatest and deepest annoyance smirking at her. "Want to say something, Salvatore?" she asked in her perfect English accent.

Immediately his smirked dropped and he had a serious look on his face. "Where did your brother took mine?" she asked menacingly.

"I am wondering the same thing, Damon. My brother is in out of coverage area for two days and I haven't heard from him since he left town" Arabelle replied not bothering to hid her irritation. "And you don't scare me, Salvatore"

He looked at her, his eyes boring into hers. "Let me know when you get a hold on him"

It was not a question and she was well aware of that. And that unfortunately did not sit well with Arabelle. "If you are so desperate why don't you have your witch do a locator spell"

Damon tightened his jaw, his hand crushing the glass. "I tried. But they were protected by a powerful witch" he murmured.

Had she not been a vampire she could not have caught up on his words. And Arabelle did not need to know who that witch was. She, of course. Though no one knows of her magic except for Niklaus and the spirits. Niklaus was far too protective that he never allowed her use magic. Even when they were so desperate. That did nothing to stop her from using the magic without his knowledge. Niklaus never knew of this and she dreaded the day he would learn that his little sister was sneaking with her magic.

She could never mistake him. The first time she used the magic, she was out for two days, despite the fact that she was an Original. Though she grew stronger in the mean time, he was far too afraid and protective to allow her do magic. Even after thousand years.

"They will be back soon. Don't worry" she said as she moved to get the hell out the Grill.

Damon suddenly gripped her wrist.

She looked up at him questioningly.

"Will he hurt him?" there was a certain vulnerability in his eyes. She could understand the desperation. So she answered him truthfully.

"He won't. I give you my word. When he comes back, your brother will be in complete control over his bloodlust" she said.

He smiled at her. A genuine smile. But something kicked at her as she remembered about the Petrova. "In the meantime, don't you have a doppelganger to woo?"

And she went out of the grill, leaving a shocked Damon behind. She couldn't understand why but her jealousy taken over her and she acted like a jealous teenage girl. But she didn't regret what she said.

Ayanna was right. Every woman in the Petrova line had men wrapped around their finger.

And Elena Gilbert was no different.

* * *

Alright. To say that Damon Salvatore was confused was an understatement of the century.

First, he found _her_ the moment he walked into the Grill. It seemed she was deep in thought and to have her attention, much to his own dismay, he had to order a drink, whether he wanted it or not. And then she slowly tried to avoid him and run out of the Grill as she did yesterday. And he started to talk, with his cocky attitude. He knew he shouldn't have started like he did, but he had a reputation to uphold.

And then she looked like she was annoyed with him, but a nagging voice inside him said it was only a mask. So, he asked the first question that came to his mind. He expected some kind of smug remark but what she said confused him. As far as he knew, even Lexi couldn't make him control the bloodlust, but the Original said he would be perfectly in control of his bloodlust.

And somewhere along the line he was very scared, though he did not show it outright he knew that she knew, that Klaus might hurt his baby brother. They might not get along, they might fight like dogs, but that would never stop him from rescuing his brother whenever he needed to be rescued.

And secondly, there's the attraction he felt toward Arabelle. It was just a physical attraction, or so he told himself. But what she said before leaving the bar hurt him, for unknown reasons.

Yes, he was in love with Elena. But he wasn't sure of the fact now, after he looked into her eyes yesterday. There was pull, a connection, an electrifying one he felt when looked at her. He felt like she was the only woman in the whole world. He wanted to spend the eternity with her.

But he never felt this with Elena. Yes, he loved her. But it was more like a temporary one, he never felt like living the eternity with her like he felt with Arabelle. Too bad that she was Klaus' little sister.

Yes, he would die for Elena. But was he in love with her anymore? He wasn't sure.

Then thirdly, Caroline. What he did to her when she was a human was not right. He was selfish and furious that Stefan was the one to get the girl always. He didn't regret it then. But now, he was furious at himself for what he did to Caroline. She was innocent. He used her insecurities to his own advantage. He might not have said it out loud but he wanted to do at least one thing right by rescuing Caroline from being sacrificed. She deserved to live.

And above all else, his baby brother was God knows where with a monster. He felt like all the walls are closing on him.

He wanted to clear his mind and with that thought he ordered another drink.

Whatever Arabelle said, he was not going to woo Elena. Because, he was most definitely not in love with her.

* * *

_The three powerful witches of the Bennett line were watching over what just happened in the Grill between Arabelle and Damon._

_Ayanna wanted to know what kind of person Damon really was. Vampire and Human. So she invited Emily, who knew him as a human and Sheila, who knew him as a vampire with her._

_From what she gathered from Emily, Damon was lonely when he was human. His Father always hated him. But he was very protective of his baby brother, Stefan. It seemed even now he was protective of him. She only wished, both of Niklaus' missions would be accomplished when he returned._

_And from what she gathered from Sheila, he was a very ruthless vampire. And also she learnt what he did to Caroline Forbes. Ayanna was furious. She wanted to punish him, but he seemed to be regretting it. It was a punishment enough for his actions._

_But apart from all that he was nice enough man for Arabelle. His actions toward the vampire Rose was enough for Ayanna to see that he was not ruthless monster like he wanted others to see. It was only a façade._

_She wondered what Niklaus would do when he learns this._

* * *

Caroline and Bonnie walked into the school straight toward their locker. Elena was very weak after the ritual, and Bonnie stayed with her to make sure she was alright. Caroline wondered what happened to her best buddy.

"What is she doing here?" Bonnie asked in a low voice.

"Who?" Caroline asked her baffled.

Bonnie nodded her head toward their locker. There stood the new student who introduced herself as Arabelle with her books.

"She's Klaus' sister" Bonnie replied.

But Klaus was not in town. He left after the ritual was over, taking Stefan with him. But what was she doing here. In their school, no less.

Bonnie walked toward the locker furiously. She stopped as she stood directly across Arabelle, Caroline right behind her. "What are you doing here?"

Arabelle raised an eyebrow and looked at Bonnie, "Going to school. What is your problem, _witch_?"

_'Uh-uh, cat fight started'_, Caroline thought.

"I am not asking that. What are _you_ doing in _my _town?" Bonnie asked as she gritted her teeth.

"_Your_ town, huh? When did this town became your personal property?" Arabelle shot back.

Bonnie looked straight into Arabelle's eyes as if she was trying to give an aneurysm.

But the Original stood there with hand on her hips and a smirk laying her lips. She laughed throwing back her head. "It won't work on me witch. You may as well stop doing that"

Bonnie stood there with confusion etched in her eyes. Caroline decided to break their staring contest before they attract audience. "Bonnie, we are getting late" she said as she took her hand and pulled her toward the classroom.

"How is it possible?" Bonnie asked once they reached the classroom. For their relief the classroom was devoid of students. "It affected Elijah. How com it not affect her?"

"I don't know, Bonnie" Caroline said carefully. "Maybe the powerful that was providing cover for Klaus might be the reason"

"That's a possibility. We must find the witch. She might be his secret weapon" Bonnie said.

* * *

Niklaus was furious. For some reasons the werewolves he tried to turn were dying. He completed the ritual. He was a hybrid now. His blood was supposed to turn the werewolves into hybrids. But his attempts were failing.

If he want answers he must go back to Mystic Falls. But before that, he must welcome someone back from their coffin.

He opened the lid of the coffin, and undaggered the blonde girl. "Welcome back, little sister"

Slowly the color returned to her face and she opened her emerald green eyes. She shot up with a gasp.

"Rabekah" Niklaus said.

She slowly turned toward her brother, "Nik" she whispered.

And all of a sudden she pinned him against the wall with her hand squeezing his throat.

"How could you?" she asked with her gritted teeth.

"You acted like a brat, Bekah. What do you think I must have done?" he asked. "And I broke the curse"

All of a sudden her hand left his throat and she squeezed him with a warm hug. "I am so happy for you, Nik" she said. "Where's Belle?"

"We are going to see her. But first you must shop for the clothes. You smell horrible, Bekah" he said as he dramatically backed from her.

She glared at him, "And whose mistake was that?"

He just shrugged.

* * *

_**Please don't forget the reviews. **_

_**So, Damon Salvatore was not in love with Elena. I am relieved. I am not an 'Elena Gilbert' fan.**_

_**And now the most annoying of the Mikaelson siblings was undaggered.**_

_**And speaking of, the last episode of 'The Originals' really was nice. I can't believe that she was the one to seek Mikael**_ _**for her own selfishness. I can't really understand the girl. one minute she was romancing with Marcel and the next she was kissing the wolf-man.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here's next chapter friends.**_

_**I wrote this in accordance, so that it can coincide with the previous chapters.**_

_**Again, I own nothing, but Arabelle Mikaelson.**_

_**Please, leave your comments.**_

* * *

Arabelle was sitting on her bed when her phone buzzed alerting her that she had a call. The screen flashed with the name 'Niklaus' on it. '_Ah! Just the person I wanted to hear from', _she thought as she pressed the 'Answer' button.

"Niklaus" she said.

"Belle" he said.

Something about his voice made her worry. "What happened?"

He hesitated for a moment. But she waited patiently. She knew he would tell her once he calmed down. "I can't make hybrids" he whispered.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't know what went wrong. I mean, the ritual was a success and the doppelganger was dead. I was supposed to make hybrids. But they are not surviving the transition." He said.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Fifteen minutes to Mystic Falls" he replied.

"Meet me at the Mystic Falls High school" she said and cut the call.

She knew what was wrong. Thank God, the doppelganger was still alive. She changed her dress in a vampire speed and went down the stairs.

In ten minutes she reached the Mystic Falls high school. Exactly, five minutes later a truck came to a stop. Niklaus hopped out from the driver seat while a blonde came out from the passenger side.

"Belle!" she almost shouted as she crushed her in her embrace.

Arabelle smiled. "It's good to have you back, Rabekah" she said as she looked at her sister's green eyes. "I missed you, sister"

She looked up at Niklaus. "I think I know what went wrong" she said.

* * *

Niklaus was beyond furious. The doppelganger was still alive. Obviously Arabelle has been trying to call him, but she couldn't get hold of him. He walked down the corridor with Arabelle leaving Rabekah to watch over Stefan.

And yes, Stefan had lied to him.

He had removed the compulsion he placed over Stefan in the '20s at Chicago. And he thought that he would respect the friendship they shared then, but apparently, that's not the case.

His hybrid sense picked up on Elena's voice and he stopped on his tracks. Arabelle stopped as well and sent a silent question. He just smirked in response.

Which in Niklaus' dictionary, _Gotcha_.

They waited a few seconds until a door on their left opened and Elena walked out of with a smile. She stopped dead when she saw him.

"There's my girl" Niklaus smirked.

"Klaus" she said as she looked between him and his sister. She tried to move but Niklaus blocked her way.

"You're supposed to be dead. What am I gonna do about that?" Niklaus caught her elbow and dragged to the gym.

"If you are going to kill me, do it soon" she said.

She had no idea how much angry he was. "Oh I would. But painfully, though"

He could sense Arabelle trailing right behind them. He could count his youngest sister to calm him when he was angry. But the fact that she didn't try to intervene said that she was furious herself. So he reminded himself that he must not be theatrical like he used to be. The last thing he wanted was a very furious Arabelle.

As soon as they reached the gym, he _ordered_ the senior students to leave saying that the prank night was over.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked. "What did you do to him?"

"Stefan's on the time out" Niklaus replied.

And soon enough the Bennett witch and a human boy showed up.

"Bonnie! Get out of here" Elena shouted.

Bonnie looked shocked. He can't blame her.

Niklaus moved with his hybrid speed and was behind her in a second. Bonnie gasped. "Ah, I was wondering when you would show up" Niklaus said. "Now we can get started"

Arabelle moved in her vampire speed to stand behind Bonnie, trapping her between them. She gave him a smile which made him relax knowing that she was there for him.

"I assume you are the reason that Elena's walking around still alive?" Niklaus asked.

"That's right." Bonnie replied. "If you want to blame someone, blame me"

"Ah there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to cause some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I want you to find a way to fix it" As soon as he said those words he heard Rabekah entering the gym with a boy, who he assumed to be the werewolf. "I would like you all to meet my sister." He gestured toward Rabekah. "Rabekah. A fair warning, she can be quite mean"

That earned a chuckle from Arabelle.

"Don't be an ass" Rabekah said as she pushed the werewolf toward him.

"Leave him alone" Elena said as he put his behind the werewolf's neck.

"I am gonna make this very simple" Niklaus said. "Every time I try to make a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. That's quite horrible actually" He fed the werewolf his blood and he looked up at Bonnie, "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake. You better hurry" he then broke his neck. Tyler's body fell on the floor with a thud.

"Was that even necessary, Niklaus?" Arabelle asked. Her voice clearly disappointed.

"They needed some motivation, Sweetheart" He tried to convince her. But he knew she was far from convinced.

"He killed him" the human boy said.

"It's not that. He is in transition" Elena said as she paced.

"And if Bonnie's successful, he will live through his transition." He said as he looked at Bonnie. "Go on. Fetch your grimoire, chop sticks and what not and in the meanwhile I will hold on to Elena for safe keeping"

Bonnie and the human boy ran out of the gym, obviously to find a solution.

And Rabekah decided to annoy him. "So this is the latest doppelganger."

"Don't be mean, Rabekah" Arabelle warned her.

But she ignored Arabelle, "The original one was much prettier"

"Enough Rabekah" Niklaus said as he tried to shut his bratty sister, "Take the wolf boy somewhere else, would you?"

She smiled at him and dragged Tyler's body out of the gym.

"Just ignore her" Niklaus said to Elena.

"I still can't believe you undaggered her. Kol was much better" Arabelle said obviously very tired of their sister's attitude.

"No need to rub it, Belle" Niklaus said, "I am actually regretting it already"

Then he waited, waited and waited, for the dramatical entrance of Stefan Salvatore. And Stefan did not disappoint him.

"Come to save your damsel, mate?" Niklaus asked.

"Came to ask your forgiveness. I pledged you my loyalty" Stefan said as he took a step toward Niklaus.

"You broke that pledge once already" Niklaus replied.

"Elena means nothing to me anymore. Whatever you ask of me, I will do"

"Fair enough" Niklaus walked near Elena. "Kill her"

Stefan just stared at him.

Oh, he's gonna enjoy this. "What are you waiting for? Kill her!" Niklaus said.

"No! Stefan, don't. You're not gonna hurt me. He already said that—"

Niklaus lost his patience. He got one more chance to test the depth of truth in Stefan's words. So, he slapped Elena right on her cheek and she fell down on the floor by its force.

"No!" Stefan shouted and rushed toward Niklaus only to be stopped by Arabelle's hand squeezing his throat.

"She means nothing to you" Arabelle said sarcastically. "More lies piling up" Arabelle pushed him and he ended on the floor.

"Let her go. I will do whatever you want. You have my word" Stefan said.

"Your word doesn't mean much" Niklaus said.

And Rabekah chose that moment to enter the gym, shouting. "Where is it? Where is my necklace?"

"What are you talking about, Rabekah?" Arabelle asked.

"She has my necklace. Look" she handed him a mobile phone.

There was a picture of Elena and Stefan. Elena was wearing a necklace that belonged to Rabekah, which they lost in Chicago. "Well, well" he said as he handed the phone to Arabelle.  
"More lies"

"Where is it?" Rabekah asked menacingly.

Arabelle moved so that she was standing directly in front of Rabekah. She put her hand on her shoulder to prevent her from acting irrationally. "Sister" she said in a soothing yet warning tone, which Niklaus was all too familiar with, that indicates she was not ready for the crap.

"I don't know" Elena said. "I don't have it anymore"

"You're lying" In a second, Rabekah pushed Arabelle aside and buried her fangs in her neck.

Niklaus pulled Rabekah away from Elena, who fell on the floor as Arabelle went to help her sit. "Knock it off, Rabekah" Niklaus was seething with rage.

"Make her tell me where it is, Nik" Rabekah shouted at him.

When he turned around, he saw that Arabelle was feeding her some blood. The look Arabelle had on her face told him clearly that she was not amused with Rabekah's outburst.

"Where's the necklace, Sweetheart?" Niklaus asked Elena. "Be honest"

"I am telling the truth" Elena said. "Katherine stole it"

"Katerina" Niklaus said, "Of course. Well, that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace, it will make things whole lot easier for your witch. But since we are doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?" he said gesturing to the big digital LED clock. "Twenty minutes. If Bonnie hasn't find the solution, I want you to feed on Elena"

Niklaus and Rabekah went out of the Gym.

* * *

Arabelle was not happy about what was happening. If Bonnie doesn't find the solution, Elena would die. But she could not tell Niklaus that Elena's blood was the key to make hybrids. He must figure it out himself. Ayanna was very insistent that she does not tell Niklaus about that.

But she could not reverse the compulsion Niklaus had on Stefan. Niklaus' compulsion was strong, so she must place a stronger compulsion than his.

She had only one option, witchcraft.

But she could never use it. Niklaus would be furious if he finds out that she was using magic.

So she decided to do only one other thing that came to her mind. With that thought she moved toward Stefan and grabbed his face between her hands. "You will do everything to resist killing Elena" she compelled him.

When she turned around, Elena was gaping at her. "Why are you doing this?"

"You will know soon enough" Arabelle replied and turned toward Stefan, "Have you been able to control your bloodlust?"

"Why do you ask?" he asked her.

"I don't know" Arabelle replied, "Maybe it was for the fact that my brother was hell bent on making you to control your bloodlust when you both left town, because he doesn't want you to live the rest of your life with guilty and self-pity, even though you don't remember him"

Stefan chuckled unamused, "For someone who wants me control the bloodlust, your brother did a fantastic job" he said sarcastically.

"Well, that was how he came out of his Ripper-self. Constant supply of blood made his vampire side to resist the blood." Arabelle replied calmly. "Did it work?"

"I think so" Stafan said almost sincerely.

Soon enough Niklaus returned with the happy news that the werewolf, Tyler, survived the transition and compelled Elena to go to sleep.

_Finally, _Arabelle thought.

Soon they reached the hospital and compelled the staff to take Elena's blood. They were outside the hospital, waiting. Niklaus was pacing, Rabekah was sitting on the hood of the car while Arabelle was standing with her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned on the car.

She was not alright with hurting the innocent girl who was unfortunate enough to born as the doppelganger. But with Niklaus and Elena, she would always choose her brother. He spent thousand years in pain. If it makes Niklaus happy she would do anything.

Plus, this was a carefully executed plan by the spirits and she could not jeopardize it.

"So the doppelganger isn't the problem. Her blood is the solution" Rabekah asked rhetorically.

_'Uh-uh,' _Arabellethught, '_Rabekah opened her mouth, now all hell will break loose.'_

"Seems so" Niklaus tried to answered casually. But Arabelle knew better.

"How did you know?" Rabekah asked.

Arabelle heaved a sigh. This was going to be one hell of a conversation.

"You know how much the Original witch hated me" Niklaus replied. There was a hint of pain and hatred in his tone. "So I do anything of the opposite she says"

"Thousand years in the grave and she's still screwing you" Rabekah said.

_'Rabekah'_, Arabelle groaned internally.

"Ah, it makes sense if you think about it in her perspective. She wants me to fail in case I break the curse. The doppelganger have to die in order for me to become a hybrid. But if she dies—"

"—Then you can't use her blood to sire yourself a new species" Rabekah completed the sentence.

"Leaving me alone for a long time" Niklaus said with some hidden sadness.

"So, it's what this is about? Your obsession for hybrids. Just don't want to be alone"

This time she did make him angry and uncomfortable. She didn't know where Rabekah was goin with this conversation. But none of their siblings understood Niklaus' need for creating hybrids like she does. "Rabekah" Arabelle raised her voice in a warning.

Rabekah smiled at her apologetically.

"I just want to take my girl, take my hybrid out of this one pony town." Niklaus said as he looked at Rabekah. " Look why don't you… why don't you get the truck. I'll go get Elena" he stuttered.

Rabekah slid down the car and went toward their truck.

Arabelle wanted to make her brother comfortable. The conversation with Rabekah clearly made him weary. She took his hands into hers and smiled at him. "Hey… don't listen to her. Whatever you want to do, I'll always be there with you. You know that right? Always and forever"

Niklaus smiled at her.

Enter Damon Salvatore. '_Just the person I wanted to see', _she thought sarcastically.

"Ah! Look who finally decided to show up to the party" Niklaus said with a smirk as he turned around to face him.

"Where is she?" Damon asked. There's no need for the name, they knew he meant Elena.

Well, that hurt. He didn't even look at her.

"Elena? Ah, she is making a donation to the medical cause" Niklaus stopped Damon as he tried to push past him. "I won't let you interfere, mate"

"You'll have to kill me" Damon said.

"It's not about killing you, but I made a pledge to your brother. And unlike him, I keep my word"

Arabelle let out a sigh of relief.

"Although, you know what. Thinking about it now, I don't care that much"

Arabelle gasped as Niklaus pushed Damon on to the car with a hand crushing his throat. "Niklaus, let him go"

"I know about your friend Mikael" Damon said in between the breathes.

"What?" Arabelle gasped with her hands on her mouth. But both men ignored her.

"What do you know about Mikael?" Niklaus asked him.

"That he knows you are here" Damon said.

"You're bluffing" Niklaus said.

"Katherine and I found him. Consider that a leverage" Damon said.

Niklaus pushed him away and turned toward Arabelle.

Damon used that moment to escape. But he was the least of their worries. For now.

"What are we going to do, Niklaus?" Arabelle asked. Fear clutching her heart tight.

"We get out of here. It's time to go, little sister" Niklaus said.

"We can't keep running, Niklaus. We did that for a thousand years, but not anymore" Arabelle said.

"We have no means to kill him, Belle. Until we figure it out, we run."

"This is the last time I am running Niklaus. Next time I see him, I am killing him. With or without your help."

"He's your father, Belle"

"Until he drove that sword in our chest. _Our _father died thousand years ago, Niklaus. This man is just his fragment"

Niklaus smiled. "If that's the case I will stand by you, when you kill him, little sister. Always and forever."

Arabelle smiled. " Always and forever, big brother"

* * *

_**Hope you liked it. Until next time...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I am so so so sorry. Between project and exam I really had no time to write the chapters. I know this is very small one, but I promise I will post the next chapter as soon as possible. May be we could kill Mikael in the next chapter.**_

Damon was sitting in the living room of the boarding house with his brother, a glass of perfect mixture of bourbon and blood in his hand. He was absorbing his brother, looking for the changes he brought with him after his 'trip' with Klaus. He hated that guy, but he was grateful that he managed to fix his brother. But that doesn't mean he was going to back off from his plans.

If things go according their plans, then Mikael would be in town soon, and they can get rid of Klaus for once and for all. Elena was their top most priority. He might not be in love with her anymore, but that doesn't mean he would let someone hurt her, the way Klaus was doing.

But his only concern was about Arabelle. If things go according to the plan, he would never be able to face her for eternity. Not only that, she might as well kill them all, for all he knew. What annoyed and confused him the most was he could not pin point his feelings for her. But one thing was clear, what he felt for her was stronger than what he felt for Elena.

Stefan looked at him with an apologetic expression on his face.

Damon frowned, "Spit it, baby brother"

"I—" he was cut off by the shrill ring of the door bell.

"I'll get that" Damon said and rose up from the couch.

Damon knew from Stefan's expression that he was not going to like whatever awaited him. He walked toward the door at human speed, glass in hand. Opening the door he practical tripped on his own foot as he saw who was on the other side of the door.

Arabelle.

"Hi" she said slowly, nearly inaudible to human ears.

He just stared at her. He knew very well that he shouldn't be doing this, staring at Klaus' sister the way he had been, would only make matters worse. He could not look at her like this when he was planning her brother's death. He almost felt guilty. Almost. But not quite.

But he couldn't look away from her. He didn't pay any attention to the surroundings. All he saw was her, ignoring everything, blocking other things from his mind. For a brief moment he thought how it could have been if they were not in the opposite ends of the bridge. He might have taken a chance then.

He heard someone clearing throat from his right side. Cursing silently at whoever broke that little moment he got with her, he looked at his right. The blonde girl smiled at him that was somewhere between hostility and amusement.

"Who are you?" Damon asked the girl.

But the answer came from Arabelle. "She's my sister. Rabekah"

Damon raised his eyebrows, how many siblings did she have? But he knew the answer. According to Elena, who knew from Elijah, there were six Mikaelsons. But he said that Klaus has killed them. Well, except Elijah, who was not with him, and Arabelle, who was always with him. But there standing in front of him was the sister who was supposed to be dead. So, there was more to the story than it seemed.

Life in Mystic Falls was getting more interesting than ever.

"Would you mind…?" Arabelle trailed off with as she gestured him to move aside. Damon moved aside. Arabelle entered the boarding house followed by Rabekah.

'_What the hell?', _he thought. He looked at them both questioningly. What was she doing here? In his house?

"Niklaus is not in town and we have no place to stay. So, Stefan offered us to stay here." Arabelle said, "Until we find an apartment for rent, of course"

Damon blinked. _What?!_

It was difficult enough to always think about her, now he has to be with her in the same house? Under the same roof?

_Damn._

Just then Stefan joined them, with a smile to both girls. "That's what I was going to say to you earlier" he said sheepishly.

Damon crossed his hands across his chest, "Yeah, you told me of our impending guests hours ago"

He didn't mean that to come that much harsh, but he was internally happy and the only way for his baby brother to not see right through him was sarcasm. _'What can I say? Sarcasm is my middle name'._

But Stefan ignored him. _Seriously?!_. "Your rooms are upstairs. I already tidied them and you can stay as long as you wish"

Damon scoffed, but he was grinning internally.

It's been two days since Arabelle came to the boarding house with Rabekah. She was avoiding every run in with the elder Salvatore as possible as she could. But she could not avoid him forever. She knew that very well. But she could not trust herself when she was around him. Life was little less messier before she met Damon, but she was glad she did. Rabekah has been asking her questions about her being 'busy' whenever Damon entered the scene. She possibly suspected the 'tension' that was obviously there between Arabelle and Damon. But she was glad that Rabekah was shutting her big mouth.

But she could not keep pushing her luck. She might take on the fact any time. Rabekah has this annoying sense of 'lie detector' in her brain. Arabelle wanted it to be Niklaus to know about this first. Until then she must keep lying to her sister.

With these thoughts in mind, Arabelle went down the stairs to the living room. Stefan and Rabekeh were out. Rabekah to school and Stefan was God-knows-where. Damon was in the house, that was why she kept herself in the bedroom. But she knew she has to get out of the room sooner or later. So she decided to go down, praying the spirits that nothing should go uncomfortable.

But all hell broke loose when she saw him in the living room, on the couch, with a glass of what looked like scotch with blood. She debated whether or not to join him. After what seemed like hours, she took a step forward.

"Finally" Damon said, she could practically hear his smirk.

"Hello to you too, Mr. Salvatore" Arabelle replied half sarcastically and half amusedly.

"Rabekah said you were busy" Damon said casually, nothing giving him away.

_If only he knows. _"Yes, I was reading some ancient Greek books" Arabelle said, lying through her teeth.

Damon raised his eyebrows as he looked at her. "You didn't go to school today?" he asked as he went to the bar and poured himself another glass of scotch and looked at her. "Scotch?"

Arabelle nodded.

He soon returned to the couch and handed her the glass. Sitting beside her, he took a sip from his glass.

Arabelle took a sip of the scotch and said, "I decided to take a day off"

"Good for you." Damon whispered against her right ear.

Arabelle didn't sense him moving near her until he said those words. It sent shivers through her spine. Her skin felt like tingling and her breathing labored. Between those moments, Damon took her glass from her hand and placed their glasses on the table beside them. She slowly turned her head to look at him. He was so close to her. His scotch filled breathes brushing her lips.

And then he kissed her.

_**Hope you all like it. Please don't forget to leave your reviews. Until next time…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I am so sorry. I have been preparing for some exam, that's why I couldn't update soon. And we have a new character in this chapter. She is another one of the people who are linked to Niklaus' humanity. **_

**_So on with the chapter... I do not own anything, other that Arabelle Mikaelson,..._**

* * *

The days followed, Damon and Arabelle avoided each other as much as they could. The heated kiss they shared in the living room of the boarding house was so intense, that made them very awkward around each other than ever. Every time they crossed path, the kiss made its appearance in their mind almost immediately. Despite the fact that, it made their encounters uncomfortable, Arabelle did not regret it. But the annoying voice in her mind said, '_But he did. He regrets it. He's in love with Elena.'_

She would do anything to stop that treacherous voice that made her feel so insecure. Never once in her life, did she felt insecure as she did now. She has always carried herself with an air of confidence and elegance, but just one look from Damon Salvatore, all that she never felt in a thousand years came stumbling at her doorsteps.

Thankfully for her, Niklaus has asked her to meet him in the woods alone. She was waiting for him since nine, saying that she wanted to meet someone in the next town to Rebekah. Since Rebekah knew that she was fond of the little family next town, where she stayed little over a fortnight. She wouldn't say anything to Rebekah. For some reasons she has been spending more time with the Salvatores than her. Something was up, and she would not let on anything to her unless she knew she was being faithful to her family.

A twig snapped, Arabelle's entire demeanor changed, changing her to alert mode. But judging by the light footsteps, she knew who was approaching. "You are late, brother"

Niklaus sighed, "I had to make sure that no one knows I am here. Any news, Belle?"

Arabelle debated internally whether to tell him or not, but at last decided she must. "Rebekah has been spending a lot of time with the Salvatores lately. And the gang's still planning on taking you down"

"Maybe she fell 'in love' with one of them" Niklaus said, "But keep an eye on her, will you?"

Arabelle nodded. "What about the hybrids?"

"They are training. They will be added strength when Mikael comes to town" Niklaus said.

"Niklaus" Arabelle started, but hesitated.

"What is it, little sister?"

"Maybe I could go with you. I could train the hybrids for you?" She asked nervously. She knew she had to stay in Mystic Falls to keep an eye on what was happening.

"Belle, you know very well I can't trust anyone in that God forsaken town." Niklaus said.

Arabelle grimaced. He was right. Rabekah was indeed acting weird for the past week. And the Salvatores are hardly ever in the boarding house. Something was up. But she didn't know what it was.

Arabelle smirked. "Did you tell her?"

Niklaus blinked. "Bloody hell! She is going to be furious"

"We can't blame her, can we? She demanded that you call her as soon as you break the curse. It's been a month, brother and you are yet to call her"

"I'll call her now"

"Good luck with that"

Niklaus glared at her.

* * *

Niklaus was terrified. He was not sure what excuse he could come up with that would save him from a Mikaelson wrath. Praying all that above him, Niklaus dialed her number. The call was answered on the second ring.

"Hello" a sleepy female voice came from the other side.

"Nadia" Niklaus said, making his heart into a stone, awaiting all the sweet words that would be delivered to him.

"Uncle Nik?" Nadia said with what sounded like surprise. "What the hell. It's been two months since you left England, but only now you got the time to call me?"

Niklaus grimaced. He could not blame her. It was his mistake and he must be the one to rectify it. "I-I'm sorry"

That only seemed to infuriate Nadia further, "Keep your sorry to yourself"

Arabelle extended her hand asking him to give her the phone. And he did. Nadia was one of the few people he was terrified of. Nadia might not be a Mikaelson by blood, but her temper was far equal to the one of Mikaelson's. That only to be expected. Niklaus was the father figure she had ever known in her life. She was only two years old when he took her in. He worked hard to make her not like him. That was why Arabelle taught her everything. He did not want Nadia's pure heart to be corrupted by his darkness.

When she was twenty-one she asked him to turn her. And he did. He trained her to be a fine vampire with Arabelle. He made a supernatural kingdom for her to rule in London. She was the Queen of Supernaturals in London. And he was terrified of her.

"Nadia" Arabelle said.

"Aunt Belle" Nadia greeted. "Did he break the curse?"

Arabelle smiled as she said, "He did"

He heard Nadia squeal on the other side. He smiled as she said, "I am so happy for him. But also tell him I am also furious. I should have been the one to know first but instead I was the one to learn the news very last. And I am coming home"

"What? What about the kingdom?"

"It won't perish in my little absence. My inner circle would take care. Don't you dare think that I am going to sit here all alone when you two celebrate our first step to victory."

_'So very like Nadia'_, Niklaus thought.

* * *

Stefan was sitting pacing the living room of the boarding house. He was torn between two sides. On one hand, Klaus helped him to find his way from being a Ripper. But he could not let him to use Elena as his blood bag. He was torn between love and loyalty.

No, he should not feel guilty for what he was going to do to Klaus. Elena was important. Everything came next.

They found Mikael who seemed to want nothing more than to see Klaus dead. He has the weapon that could kill Klaus. They have an Original on their side. That little revelation about their Mother's death made her choose their side than her brother's. But they could not trust her. The originals may hate each other now, but they fight like wolves for their family.

While he was going through their plan on his mind, the door bell rang. Wondering who was at the door, Stefan opened it to reveal a brunette with hazel eyes. The way she stood so stiff, Stefan was sure she was a vampire. "Yes?"

"I am here to see my aunt" the brunette said.

"Aunt?" He asked.

"Yes. You know, Brownish black hair, Blue eyes with impeccable character?"

"Arabelle?" he heard Rebekah say from the back.

"Yes. I am Nadia Mikaelson, Aunt Bekah" the brunette said.

Within a second Nadia was pinned to the wall by Rebekah, with her fingers squeezing Nadia's throat. "Who are you?"

"I told you" Nadia choked out.

"As far as I know, I don't recall having a niece" Rebekah growled.

_'Oh, this is very entertaining'_, Stefan thought as he struggled to suppress his laughter.

"Rebekah stop" Arabelle came down the stairs in her vampire speed and threw Rebekah to the wall. "Are you alright?" she asked Nadia.

Stefan couldn't contain it any further, so he laughed. The next moment he found himself pinned to the wall by Nadia. "No one laughs at my family"

She was very strong, that he could not escape her. "I am sorry"

Nadia smirked, "Remember I am older than you, cupcake. Do it again, you will find yourself devoid of heart". Then she released him.

Stefan nodded. God, he was becoming more and more like his brother.

The house was so silent. But it was soon broken by Nadia. "So? Where is he? I didn't left my kingdom to get killed by my own Aunt"

"He's out of town, Nadia" Arabelle said calmly. "He'll be back soon. You can direct your storm toward him."

"Alright" Nadia sighed.

They were all alike. God, how many Mikaelsons were there.

"What the hell" Rebekah muttered.

"Oh. Rebekah, this is Nadia Mikaelson. Queen of London Suernaturals. Our niece" Arabelle said.

"How?" Rebekah asked confusion evident in her blue eyes.

Arabelle opened her mouth to say something, but Nadia cut her off. She turned to Rebekah and said, "You were daggered then. When the then doppelganger, ran off before Uncle Nik could complete the ritual, he was so furious. So he went to Bulgaria hoping to find her there. But when he arrived, she wasn't there. So he slaughtered the entire village. When he entered the last house in the village, there were an old woman and a young man. He killed them and went inside the house, only to see a two year old toddler sitting on the floor and playing. He couldn't kill her. For some reason, he calmed down as soon as the toddler hugged his leg and looked up at him innocently. So he took her with him, knowing full well that there was no one to take care of her. He brought her to England with him. He taught her everything, especially how not to be like him. He was so afraid that she might be affected by his darkness"

She drew breathe as she continued, "When she turned twenty-one, she asked him to turn her. He did and he helped her to adapt being a fine vampire. Then he built an Empire in London for the Supernaturals and made her the Queen. Me"

* * *

Arabelle was so happy that Nadia was here. At least she won't feel lonely. She has always admired Nadia. She was the epitome of elegance. Especially her dressing sense. She was wearing a skinny jeans and green top, with a leather jacket, that fit perfectly to her curves. She could practically see Niklaus frowning and chastising her for dressing so "vulgar". She was going to enjoy when they see each other.

Speaking of, "I am going out. Are you coming?" she asked Nadia.

"Yes, please" Nadia sighed.

Arabelle frowned. She turned to Rebekah, "Rebekah?"

"Oh no. I want some alcohol to digest this" Rebekah said as she moved toward the bar.

Arabelle and Nadia rolled their eyes. She nodded to Stefan and went out of the house with Nadia. She started walking toward the woods. "How is everything going, Nadia?"

"Good. But we got a bit of a problem in Paris. Seems there's a ripper set on reducing the human population there. I sent some of our men, vampires and warlocks, to bring him London. I will have to try fixing him. If I fail, I have to kill him."

"I was asking about you, Nadia. Not the empire"

"Good, I guess" Nadia said with a little hesitation. I didn't come across the one yet, Aunt Belle."

"You will. And in the mean time, you'll keep yourself entertained, I guess" Arabelle said, hoping to lighten Nadia's mood.

"God, Aunt, I am following your footsteps. No man can have me except for my soul mate"

Arabelle was very surprised to hear those words from Nadia. When she said four hundred years ago, that she would only follow Arabelle's footsteps, she was not jesting. She was so proud of her niece. It was times like these that she appreciated herself that she did a nice job of bringing up her niece. With culture, compassion, love. It was times like these she wished she had her own children.

"Well, well, well! What have we here?"

* * *

Nadia Mikaelson, Queen of the London Supernaturals, was walking along side Arabelle in what seemed to be woods. When Aunt Belle told her that Uncle Nik was out of town, it went without saying that, the present company does not know about Uncle Nik's whereabouts, Aunt Bekah included. she only wished her family would be reunited again so she could live with her mother and the man she considered her father. But it has to wait. It could not happen until Mikael was dead and all the threat looming over her family was extinguished. She was waiting for that day. For so long. For four long centuries.

She missed being in London. The empire was four centuries old, built after she was turned. Uncle Nik worked hard to build the empire. London serves as the hub. The supernaturals of England, France, Ireland, Scotland, Germany, Portugal, The Netherlands, Spain, Italy, Norway and Sweden were under her reign. It was no small work. But it was Uncle Nik's hard work and she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize it.

Nadia was happy, but she was not ecstatic. She missed her human days, especially her childhood. She missed Aunt Belle's love and Uncle Nik's warmth.

Somewhere from her memory, a childhood incident popped up.

_Eight-year old Nadia was afraid to thunder. She was afraid of the sound it makes, afraid of the light it caused in the dark night, afraid that some ghost might be lurking in the dark._

_So she did the only thing she ever did in this situation. She opened the door of her room to the corridor. Moving soundlessly, terrified that something might pounce on her in the dark, she opened the door to the room next to hers. _

_There inside the room, on the king size bed, her beloved Uncle Nik was laying. She ran straight to the bed and took refuge under the cover. Someone tugged at the cover, who happened to be Uncle Nik. _

_He smiled at her, "What happened, poppet?"_

_She blinked with her puppy eyes, "I was afraid. Thunder"_

_"Nothing can harm you, poppet. I won't let anyone hurt you" Uncle Nik said._

_She snuggled close to him, hugging and seeking his warmth and strength. Uncle Nik has always been her savior. He was strong, fearless and powerful. She felt very embarrassing about being weak. And so she asked. "Uncle?"_

_"Yes, poppet?"_

_"Is it weak being afraid?"_

_Uncle Nik took his time in answering. "No. Your fear is the source of your strength. So, no. It is not weak being afraid."_

_Satisfied with his answer, Nadia slept. That night was the first time Uncle Nik gave her a dream. With a stream, wildflowers and peace._

_Uncle Nik and Aunt Belle took at most care in her life. Aunt Belle wanted to make her an impeccable lady, but Uncle Nik brought her as a tom boy. There wasn't a tree in the estate that escaped her. She has always wanted to be like Uncle Nik. Strong. Fearless. Powerful. But he taught her the importance of moral, told her that she must be calm and collective, told her to behave in well-mannered way, told her she must learn to negotiate any kind of problems only by speaking. _

_In other words, he wanted her to lead safe, boring and adventure-less life._

_But that doesn't mean she did as they told her to._

She was brought back to the living world by Aunt Belle's question. "How is everything going, Nadia?"

Thinking Aunt Belle was asking her about her empire she said, "Good. But we got a bit of a problem in Paris. Seems there's a ripper set on reducing the human population there. I sent some of our men, vampires and warlocks, to bring him London. I will have to try fixing him. If I fail, I have to kill him."

"I was asking about you, Nadia. Not the empire"

"Good, I guess" Nadia said with a little hesitation. "I didn't come across the one yet, Aunt Belle."

"You will. And in the mean time, you'll keep yourself entertained, I guess"

"God, Aunt, I am following your footsteps. No man can have me except for my soul mate"

"Well, well, well! What have we here?" they heard from behind them.

Even before they turned around, Nadia knew who it was.

Uncle Nik.

Nadia glared at him, placing one hand to her hip while the other pointed accusedly toward her. "You!"

He only smiled. The audacity, Bloody hell!

"You failed to call me" she accused, "You promised. And you broke it. How could you?"

"Is this how you greet your favourite uncle after a long time, Nadia?" Niklaus asked.

"If you were expecting a hug, you are sorely mistaken" Nadia said sharply.

Then Uncle Nik frowned at her. "What the bloody hell are you wearing?"

"What?" she asked.

"Is this how a lady wears her dress? You are a Queen. Act like one" Uncle Nik yelled.

She was furious at him, but even more so at Aunt Belle. She was _laughing._

"Oh! I knew I shall enjoy it" she said in between her laughter.

Nadia glared at her, and then at her Uncle, "I passed the age for you to chastise me over my dress, Uncle. I think it's time we train your hybrids"

Uncle Nik only scowled at her more. "Very well"

And so they did. They helped Niklaus to train the hybrids. And agreed they would meet everyday around four, to train the hybrids. As Nadia says, Strength in number.

* * *

Alaric could not understand what to make of Damon's behavior. He has been acting weird lately, one minute he was plotting Klaus' demise, the next he was all brooding and frustrated with everyone. Even Stefan couldn't understand his 'off' sessions, as they liked to call it.

He was not the same Damon who was pining over his baby brother's girlfriend. Lately, Damon's not melting the way he always does whenever he was with Elena. Yes, he was being the usual overprotective self. But he was literally avoiding Elena as much as he could. He was not volunteering to be Elena's 'bodyguard' as he always did. Rather, he was insisting Stefan do that and spent time with Elena.

This worried Alaric so much. Not that he was complaining Damon's lack of interest. He hated seeing his step-daughter in such a dilemma between two brothers, who loves her equally. One happened to be kind hearted, brooding, reformed ripper and another happened to be annoying, impulsive vampire, who also happened to be his friend.

One way he was happy that Elena doesn't have to go through this kind of torture, but he was also afraid that Damon's lack of interest may prevent him from protecting Elena. Not that he was not doing that. But Alaric didn't know when it stops and Damon would turn his back on them.

And another trouble. Stefan just sent them a quick text that there was another Mikaelson. A niece, of whom even Rebekah was not aware of. And another troubling fact was that she was the Supernatural Queen of London. So, if they hurt the Mikaelsons, the entire London Supernatural population might come for revenge.

Life in Mystic Falls could not get any more complicated.

"We must do as Mikael says, if we want Klaus dead." Alaric said.

Yes, he would do as Mikael says. Only to see Klaus dead. If not for him, Jenna would have been alive. If not for him, he would have married the woman he dearly loved and started a new life, new family with his step-daughter and her brother. He lost the only hope for a family he ever had after Isobel.

And Klaus would pay for it. He lost Jenna. But he was not going to lose Elena and Jeremy as well.

"We can't. He might want to use Elena, and we can't let him do that" Damon said as he hopped on to the writing table on which Alaric was leaning.

"Can't see the love of your life get hurt, eh?" Alaric asked.

Damon hesitated.

Then it hit Alaric. Damon was genuinely lost his interest in Elena. What prompted that?

"More like I don't want my baby brother to go all ripper" Damon said nonchalantly.

Alaric didn't say anything. He might have to keep an eye on Damon.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it. Until next time...  
**_


End file.
